The Scar Still Burns
by Dark Gamer
Summary: This is about the return of the Dark Lord. Do not read if you haven't read the fourth Harry Potter book. The final chapter is now up. The story is done.
1. The Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I didn't write those stories. They weren't my idea. I haven't even thought of ideas that well. So please do not sue me.  
  
A/N: This is a Harry Potter fic. I don't normally write these, but I wanted to this time. This takes place in Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts. Shout out to Softball Chicks for inspiring me to write and to Dreamer4 for inspiring me to write a Harry Potter fic and write a little better.  
  
1.1  
  
2 The Scar Stills Burns  
  
Super Crash  
  
2.1.1 Chapter One: The Warning  
  
How could he get that strong? It was one minute. One minute alone and Voldemort became stronger then even Professor Dumbledore. How could it happen?  
  
Harry lay on his bed. In his fourth year at Hogwarts so much had happened. In that school year, the evil wizard Voldemort had gotten to full power and Cedric of Hufflepuff had died a horrible fate.  
  
Harry had laid in his bed day after day, waiting for an answer to his questions. He would talk to his marshmallow-white owl, Hedwig.  
  
"Boy, come out of your room, someone is on the phone for you." A voice so familiar to Harry rang in his room.  
  
Slowly, Harry staggered out of his room. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello. Who is this?"  
  
"THIS IS RON WEASLEY! IS THIS HARRY?!"  
  
"You don't have to shout, Ron. On the phone you just talk and the person on the other end can hear you fine."  
  
"Oh. I haven't heard from you all summer, Harry. What's been happening?"  
  
"I've been thinking. a lot. Ya know last year how Cedric was killed? I just can't get over the fact that I was right there to help. That and the fact that Vol- sorry, You-Know-Who is back at full strength," Harry said sleepily.  
  
"Why do think it was you? I mean, it's not like you could have saved him. It wasn't in your control," the perky boy replied.  
  
"Boy, you better not be tying up that phone. A man is supposed to call about buying a lot of drills," the purple-faced Uncle Vernon called.  
  
"Ron I have to go. My uncle needs the phone. Good thing school starts soon," Harry said.  
  
"Maybe you could come to my house before that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, I probably can unless we go by flying car again. Anyway, I'll try. Send me an owl. but not Errol. See ya." Harry hung up the phone.  
  
A week quickly passed, and Harry was at the Burrow. Not only did Harry's best friend live there, but he thought it was the best house. It was a wizard's house, and that was good enough for Harry.  
  
Harry didn't care what job he had to do, as long as it had to do with the wizarding world. He would gladly de-gnome the garden (something dreadfully hated by the Weasley family).  
  
"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George ! Your letters from Hogwarts are here!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.  
  
There was a mad rush that seemed a lot like a stampede as everyone tried to get his or her letter first. Harry and Ron looked over their list to see what they had to get in the ways of supplies.  
  
While they were reading, an owl swooped in and landed on Ron's head.  
  
"I think it's from Hermione. Take the letter and let's see," Harry told Ron.  
  
Ron opened it and read: Hi Ron and Harry. I just got my list from Hogwarts and thought that we could meet at Diagon Ally. Write back with an answer. And Ron, I would use Hedwig, Errol doesn't look so good.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron burst into the Wealsley's kitchen in a matter of seconds and asked if they could go to Diagon Ally. After Mrs. Weasley said yes, they sent Hedwig to Hermione's house with an answer and a date to go.  
  
A day passed, and it stood that in a week, the Weasleys, Harry, and the Granger family would leave for Diagon Ally.  
  
Harry knew from experience that time flew when he was at the Burrow. The week ended, and the group left for Diagon Ally. When they saw the Grangers, Harry and Ron greeted Hermione.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you write to me over the summer?" the browned- haired girl asked.  
  
"Hedwig was locked up in a cage all summer. I couldn't break her free. Besides, my uncle was on a rampage trying to get me in trouble," Harry replied.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off away from the others. Along the way they met Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron had a reputation for getting into fights with Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Potter, Weasley, Granger. Hey, Weasley, how are your parents going to pay for the books? They might have to sell your house. Naw, that wouldn't be worth a galleon," Malfoy sneered. Everyone in the school knew that Ron's family wasn't the richest family in the world.  
  
Harry and Hermione had to tug Ron away so that he wouldn't fight with Malfoy. They soon got their books and said good-bye to each other.  
  
It was the last night at the Burrow and Harry actually regretted it. He wanted to go back Hogwarts, but he would miss Ron's family. That night Harry fell asleep like a rock, but didn't have the best of nights. He had a strange dream that he thought was telling him something.  
  
Harry Potter, come to Hogwarts and lose something valuable to you. It is more important then any of your friends. Come to Hogwarts and die Harry Potter. The Dark Sorcerer is back. He will come to get you. You must pay your debt Harry Potter. You nearly killed him so many times, but now he will kill you. Do not come Harry Potter. Terrible things will happen the moment you decide to come. You have been warned.  
  
At those last words, Harry's scar burned so much that he tumbled out of his bed and fell to the floor with a THUD! Harry slept for the rest of the night without a single nightmare. The night ended, and he was woken for breakfast by a red-haired boy that he knew was Ron.  
  
They decided to use Floo Powder to Platform 9 ¾. Once on the train, Harry and Ron found Hermione and got a seat. They had been traveling for about an hour when the train stopped. The three friends went to the front of the train and saw that the conductor had not stopped it.  
  
Harry thought back to his dream: Terrible things will happen the moment you decide to come.  
  
Harry immediately knew that this was connected with the dream. A storm started and the train got struck by lightning. The train could go further until it was fixed. Now, Harry started to regret coming on the train. Also, he heard a voice saying: Didn't I tell you that terrible things would happen. You and your friends are doomed Harry Potter. It's too late to now. You cannot take back what you did. You are doomed Harry Potter. Doomed. 


	2. A Nightmare Come True

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Since last time nothing has changed.  
  
A/N: In case anyone was in suspense from my last chapter, here is the second chapter. Shout out to Softball Chicks and Dreamer4.  
  
1 The Scar Still Burns  
  
1.1 Super Crash  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 2: A Nightmare Come True  
  
Harry took a deep breath and sat down on the nearest seat. He just said to himself that it was a silly coincidence. Then, a voice said to him: I warned you, Harry Potter. You did not listen. Now, you must suffer. This was only the beginning of many horrible things to come. I will give you another chance, leave the train now or the Dark Lord's punishments will continue. Choose wisely.  
  
"What is that voice? I know that I've heard it somewhere before, but where?" Harry thought aloud.  
  
"Harry! Were you listening? Who do think the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" Hermione asked in an irritated tone.  
  
"Huh, oh, I dunno."  
  
"I heard his name was Mot Elddir. They say that he knows a lot about the Dark Arts." Seamus Finnigan, a sandy-haired boy came into their train compartment.  
  
"Mot Elddir?" Harry wondered. "Where have I heard that name?"  
  
The train suddenly began to move and within another two to three hours, it arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Once there, Harry spotted his friend Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hello, 'Arry. The train was late, I s'ppose?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
All of the fifth years went into the Great Hall and looked at all of the teachers. Professor Snape was staring at all of the kids with his eyes that reminded Harry of a black hole in space. Harry also saw the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Elddir. Elldir had gray hair even though most of it had fallen out and red eyes that seemed vaguely familiar to Harry. From the time that Harry came in, Elldir never took his eyes off of Harry.  
  
"Come down everyone!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang over a megaphone. "We have a new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher! His name is Professor Elddir! The Sorting Ceremony will begin now!"  
  
As she said that, there was a flood of first years from just outside. Each was anxious to be sorted.  
  
During the Sorting Ceremony Harry heard the voice in his head. This time it said: Harry Potter. What shall I do with you? You did not heed my warning. I told you not to come to Hogwarts. But you did not listen. From now until you quit Hogwarts or die, your life shall be filled with misery and torture. I have already warned you twice. Not only will you suffer, but so will your loved ones. This is the beginning of the end Harry Potter.  
  
Harry tried not to listen, but he knew that what he had heard would soon come true. Harry, Ron and Hermione got their schedules to find that first they had Defense Against Dark Arts with Ravenclaw. (I did Ravenclaw because Gryffindor has never had classes with them.)  
  
The next day, the trio went up to the Professor Elddir's class. When they got there, they found that most of the kids had gotten assigned to seats and work.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley, would you like to explain your tardiness?" Elldir asked.  
  
"Well, we. um. and. we got lost," Harry said hoping that Elldir would buy it.  
  
"Very well," Elldir replied. "Please sit in the three empty seats. Today class we will be learning about how to deal with trolls. Now, the first thing you do when you see a troll is what? Does anyone know?"  
  
"Put on a nose plug," Ron said to Harry as they both sniggered.  
  
"Correct, Mr. Weasley. That way, if the troll forgot deodorant, you won't smell him."  
  
The class roared with laughter. Harry looked next to him, looked at Hermione's notes and read: How to deal with trolls. Step one, put on a nose plug.  
  
Class ended and Elldir said to Harry, "Mr. Potter, please stay after class." 


	3. He's Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Any thought that I did should not be in your head.

A/N: This is the third chapter to **_The Scar Still Burns._**

**__**

The Scar Sill Burns

Super Crash

Chapter 3: He's Here

"Mr. Potter, I have a question." Elddir's red eyes gleamed. "Have you been hearing voices in your head?"

"How did you know?"

"Harry Potter. My name is Mot Elddir. Now spell that backwards," Elddir said.

Harry thought for a second and then said, "That spells Tom Riddle! But wait, you can't be him!"

"Oh but I am, Harry." Riddle's voice turned high and cold. "Don't let the secret out, Harry. If you do, I **_will _**make you suffer. Not by harming you, but by killing you friends, one by one. You may go to your next class now."

_How can he be that calm? He just let me out of classroom. He didn't start a fight or use a curse on me. All he did was talk. Why did he do that? I don't understand. _Harry thought about this all through the corridors as he walked to History of Magic.

When he reached the class, Professor Binns said in a boring voice, "Mr. Potter, why are you late?"

"Professor Elldir wanted to keep me after class Professor. Sorry." Harry sat down next to Ron.

As Professor Binns started to talk, the class fell asleep. Professor Binns was the only ghost teacher. He had been sleeping in front of the fire, and when he woke up, he just left his body.

Since school had started on a Friday, when this day ended, Harry knew that the next day he would have Quidditch practice.

That night, Harry laid awake thinking about what to do about Voldemort being here at Hogwarts. He thought about going to Dumbledore and telling him, but then he remembered the consequences. _That's it! _Harry thought. _I'm going to tell Dumbledore. If I don't, Voldemort could do anything. _Harry got up out of bed and left the Gryffindor common room. He left through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Harry arrived at Dumbledore's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry heard from Dumbledore's voice from inside the room.

"It's Harry Potter."

"Come in, Harry."

Harry walked in the room and looked around. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. Next to him was the phoenix, Fawkes, and on a chair was the Sorting Hat.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Dumbledore asked looking up from his papers.

"Well Professor, I know that... Well, there's this person here that's, really bad. I mean he's probably the worst person ever. And he threatened that if I told anyone that he would kill my friends. The only thing is that, I knew that I could tell you," Harry said talking faster then he ever had.

"I see, and who is this bad person?" Dumbledore asked pearing at Harry through his eyeglasses.

"Well, his name is," Harry paused. "His name is, Mot Elddir. I know it may seem weird, but if you spell that backwards, it's Tom Riddle. And you do know that Tom Riddle is Voldemort. Not that I don't trust that you knew who you were hiring, it's just that-"

"I know, Harry. I knew that Elddir was Voldemort the entire time. I hired him because I knew that, here, he wouldn't dare hurt anyone. You see, Voldemort is afraid of me. And because of that, I knew that Voldemort would not hurt you if he were in the same place as me. Don't worry, Harry, if he makes anymore threats, or actually does something, come and tell me. Now go to your dormitory. And if anyone asks why you're out of bed, tell them that you had to discuss something with me."

Harry walked to his dorm thinking about what Dumbledore had said. He knew that Dumbledore would protect the school, but he couldn't help but worry. While he was walking, Harry crashed into Elddir, the one person he didn't want to bump into.

"Mr. Potter, would you like to explain why you are out of bed?" Elldir's eyes stared at Harry.

"I- I w- was just t- talking to Professor D- Dumbledore."

"About the fact that I am Voldemort maybe."

"No, no, why would I do that," Harry replied now sweating.

"Really, is that so," Elddir stopped talking and stared at Harry for a minute. "Your mind says that you were. Don't looked so surprised, Harry. Oh, wait, you didn't know that I could read minds. I'm sorry for not telling you. But of course you do remember our little deal, don't you? If you tell, I kill. Although, since Dumbledore already knew, I **won't** kill your friends. Now, please go up to your dorm." At that, Elddir left.

The next morning Harry was woken up early by all of the boys on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Harry, come on, you're the captain of the team. Our first game is in a week against the Slytherin team. Wake UP!!!!!" Fred yelled into Harry's ear.

"WHAT!!! Everyone get your brooms! Come on, out onto the field!" Harry ordered.

Since Oliver Wood had left Hogwarts, Ron had come onto the Quidditch team.

"Fred, George release the Bludgers! Ron, go to the hoops! Katie, Angelina, and Alicia get the Quaffle and start shooting on Ron! I'll let the Snitch out and try to catch it! Everyone got their positions? Good! Let's get started!" Harry shouted.

They practice as often as they could until the first game came around.

"Okay everyone. I know that you've probably heard this speech from Wood about a hundred time but, I want you to know that whatever the out come, you guys are the greatest Quidditch team ever. Now let's go kick some butt!" Harry called.

The Gryffidors came out onto the field. As the game took way Ron started getting hit by Bludgers every five minutes. The Quaffle and the Snitch even hit him one time. Harry looked into the stadium and saw Elddir with his wand out pointing it at Ron.

Just then, Ron got hit by both Bludgers at once and passed out on his broom.


	4. Good-bye

Disclaimer: Stop assuming that I own Harry Potter already! I've been over it a hundred times! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!

A/N: The fourth chapter. I never thought it would get this big. R&R.

**__**

The Scar Still Burns

Super Crash

Chapter 4: Good-bye

Ron slipped off of his broom.

"NOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled as he raced after the falling Ron.

Everyone in the stadium gasped as Harry just missed Ron, and he hit the ground hard. Harry landed next to the unconscious Ron.

"Ron, no! Are you alive? What am I saying! You can't hear me. Maybe you can. **Can **you hear me? Come on, Ron, wake up!" Harry was talking to himself and Ron.

Hermione and Hagrid came down first. Hermione looked at Ron's limp body and asked, "Do you think he'll be all right, Harry?"

"I'm not sure. What do you think, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I don' know 'Arry. 'E's prob'ly just unconscious. We should get 'im to the 'Ospital Wing," Hagrid replied.

"Everyone clear the way!" Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came barging through the crowd. "Clear the way and let me see the hurt boy."

"He's over here, Madam Pomfrey! He got hit by two Bludgers and then fell off of his broom!" Harry called to Madam Pomfrey.

"I never liked that Quidditch game," Madam Pomfrey muttered while walking over to Ron.

"I knew that Weasley wouldn't survive one minute as a Keeper," Malfoy said as he walked near Ron. Harry looked and saw Malfoy's sneer.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Fred snapped. From behind, George hit Malfoy with his Beater's club and there were two loud cracks.

"What cracked?" Fred asked.

"Well, the first one was Malfoy's head and the second was the club," George replied.

"That's horrible, that's terrible, we're going to have to get you a new Beater's club," Fred said while chuckling.

"Oh, boy, now I have to take care of two," Madam Pomfrey sighed.

_Now you see what I can do, Harry. It was your fault. **You** told Dumbledore, not me. I warned you. Now you know that I **was **serious. More will happen if you're not careful, Harry. _Harry fell to his knees trying not to listen to the voice.

"Should I get you a bed, too, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked in an annoyed voice.

"N- No I'm f- fine."

Madam Pomfrey only sighed. On Monday, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts again. When they were in the class, Elddir said, "Mr. Potter, can you tell me where Mr. Weasley is?" Elddir chuckled a little.

"He's in the Hospital Wing."

"That's exactly what I knew. Stay after class when it's over Harry. I have to speak to you."

To Harry, the class seemed to drag on. Today they were learning about how to send wild pixies out of a classroom. Harry knew too well what a bother pixies could be.

After class Elddir said, "I told you not to tell anyone about me being Tom Riddle. You told Dumbledore and Ron was hurt. Now if I was to let you go, you might tell someone else. Because of the precaution, I can't let you leave." Elddir's eyes glowed strangely in the light.

"Are you going to keep me here? What are you going to do?" Harry asked, staring into Elddir's ruby-like eyes.

"Oh no, Harry, I'm going to kill you, of course." Elldir's pupils turned into slits like a cat. His face turned white like water tumbling, and his voice turned high and cold sounding like nails on a chalkboard as he laughed. "I am Lord Voldemort and no mere boy shall destroy me." Voldemort pulled out his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra! (A/N: Sorry about spelling)

Harry just narrowly dodged it and ran to a different part in the room. Ron came into the room to get his homework and saw Harry running around the room, dodging green blasts of light. Voldemort was about to hit Harry in the back when Ron pushed him out of the way.

It seemed so slow to Harry. He could feel Ron's hands on his shoulders. There was a blinding flash of green light as Ron fell to the ground.

"How could you!? You're not a man; you're just a monster!" Harry said glaring at Voldemort. He looked at Ron and saw that he was not dead yet.

"Harry, you have to be careful. He's stronger then ever. Just... have to get him when he's not looking. Thanks for being a great friend Harry. Good-bye, Harry." Ron's eyes closed slowly.

Harry looked up at Voldemort and took out his wand.

"If you want a fight, Voldemort, then it's with me, not Ron."

"He killed himself, Harry. I aimed for you. He just got in the way. Expelliarmus!" Voldemort called as Harry's wand came flying to him. "You're finished Harry! Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry was frozen like an ice-cube.

"You should have never tried to fight the Dark Lord. Do you have any last words, Harry? Oh, of course you don't, you can't speak! Good-bye, Harry. Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of green light went hurtling at Harry.


	5. It Still Burns

Disclaimer: Stop asking the question! You know that I don't own Harry Potter! Stop asking!

A/N: I'm sorry if you were mad at me because I ended my chapter with Harry about to get killed. Here is the conclusion to my story.

**__**

The Scar Still Burns

Super Crash

Chapter 5: It Still Burns

Hermione burst into the room and saw Harry frozen. She used the counter-curse to free Harry, who fell to the ground, narrowly missing the green light.

"You fool. Grrr. You had to come in, didn't you. Well, then you can die, too," Voldemort said, staring at Hermione. She went over to Harry, and Volemort's eyes followed her like a hawk.

"You'll be fine, Harry." She stared up at Voldemort. "You'll have to get through me before you get to Harry."

"Fine then. Shall we duel?" Voldemort asked, grinning.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted. Harry's wand went to Hermione.

Voldemort pulled out **_his_** **_own_** wand and caught Hermione off guard.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry saw the familiar green light go shooting and hit Hermione.

Harry ran over to Hermione. He heard her say weakly, "Here's your wand, Harry. You can win; I know it."

"Thanks, Hermione. Say hi to Ron," Harry said meekly.

"Ron's dead? I mean, good-bye Harry." Harry bent over and kissed Hermione softly on the lips before she died.

"I'm ready to continue the fight, Voldemort," Harry said.

"That's good. I thought that the mushy part would never end. Now where was I, oh yes, Avada Kedavra!"

The poison-green light shot at Harry. He dodged it again, except this time not as hurried.

"Why do you like that curse so much? Is it because it kills people quickly?" Harry asked calmly.

"Yes, I think that is the reason. Do you not like it?"

"Not one bit, Voldemort. Petrificus Totalus!" Harry called pointing his wand at Voldemort's white face.

"Wh-," Voldemort started as he was frozen solid.

Harry pried the wand out of Voldemort's stiff hand. Harry looked at him and ran from the room. While he was out of the room, a rat with four fingers on one hand came in.

When Harry came back into the room with teachers, Voldemort was gone.

"But, Professor Dumbledore, he was here, I swear!" Harry said, gawking at the empty floor.

"I know, Harry. It wasn't you fault. I think that a little rat came in. Don't worry, Harry," Dumbledore said looking at the floor too.

"Professor, there have been loses today. Ron and Hermione were killed by Voldemort. They sacrificed themselves for me and I let them down. They said to beat Voldemort. I didn't. I don't know how. I'm sorry, Ron and Hermione," Harry sobbed.

"Do not worry, Harry. I'm sure that they're just as happy as ever. You sent Voldemort into hiding again. I think that you should go to the Hospital Wing. This was a big shock. And I think that 200 points a piece for you, Ron, and Hermione. Also, we might need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Run along to the Hospital Wing, now," Dumbledore said.

Harry went to the Hostpital Wing, sobbing for the loss of his two best friends. By the end of the year, there had been no further sign of Voldemort. That year, Harry had learned just how far friendship can go.

Years later, Harry still remembered the friendship of Ron and Hermione. He never forgot the fight between Voldemort and himself. Eventually, Voldemort had gone into complete hiding. Harry would lay awake some nights rubbing his scar because after all of those years, it still burned.

A/N: I hope it was as good as I thought it was.


End file.
